The New Deity
by Home-For-Wayward-Stories
Summary: After so many times redoing the final battle with majora Link has had enough. Basically saying "screw off" to the consequences, much to the ire of tatl, Link puts on the Fierce Deity mask. Now dealing with the consequences of his actions how will he handle being in fairy tail. READ TO FIND OUT.
1. prolouge

**As they say when one door closes a new one opens**

Hello readers! I have edited and hopefully this version is better. One can only hope. Now I will take help full critisism where I can get it to improve my writing, but I will not take bashing that is not helpful or is just plain stupid. If you don't like the story just don't read it. That simple. Now a **disclaimer**. I will only do this **once** as it is suffecient.

 **I do not own Legend of Zelda and I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Now to the story. Huzzah!

3rd person point of view

Link didn't know just how many times he had appeared in front of this monster towering over him. Its huge lumbering body, the long whip like tentacles for arms, and the daunting mask at the center of its chest. What he did know was that if he had to do those three days, one more time he was going to lose it.

But this wasn't the time to plan the utter chaos he would bring Majora if he had to redo it all over again, he is in the midst of the battle that would determine the worlds fate and his sanity. Tatl screaming at him may of helped him snap out of his thoughts as well.

" Oh my goddesses Link. Why haven't you tried to use the masks yet. We know how bad it turns out when you don't."

" Don't you think I've been trying Tatl, something is blocking their power!" Link gave her a side glare expressing just how screwed he knew he was.

"Fine. Fine. Just try not to… LOOK OUT!"

Link leaped out of the way just in time to avoid one of Majora's whip tentacle things. He spun around and swung his sword down, just a few inches short of hacking it off.

"Link you should really pay better attention to your surroundings."

"Maybe I could if I didn't have a certain fairy distracting me."

"Hey I resent that… Tentacule."

Link wasn't as lucky this time. He was smacked hard into the wall just below one of the mask planted there. Link stared at the mask, wondering just how it stayed in the wall, when he remembered a certain mask at the very bottom of his pouch. One that could possibly defeat the monstrosity in front of him, the Fierce Deity mask. The problem was how he was going to go through his pouch to get it with the big bad right there. Miraculously enough, the rubble from his crash into the wall obscured Majora's view of him, giving him just enough time to do the dumbest thing possible. 'But anything is better than another three days.' And with that thought Link ravaged his bag and pulled out the,hopefully working, mask.

What he didn't realize was that while Majora couldn't see his actions, Tatl had a front row seat of what he has about to do.

" Link don't you dare put that thing on!"

" What choice do I have, it's possibly the only thing strong enough to stop Majora."

"No. No. No. I may only be your temporary partner, but there is no way I am going to let you wear that thing. It could be even worse than what happened to skull kid."

"There's no other options Tatl. Unless you want to spend another three days just to get here again."

".. but Link."

" There is no way that you want to relive those three days again right."

"But…"

"But nothing I'm doing this." Time was waning for Link and he knew it. Majora wasn't that stupid and it would realize he was behind the rubble sooner or later. So without any hesitation Link slammed the mask onto his face and hoped for the best. For once he was hoping for the agonizing pain to occur, because he could not handle if another one of his mask refused to work. The mask glowed on his face and the pain began.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh"

"Link you idiot, you better not die. You hear me!"

As Link's screams died down, the imposing form of the fierce deity was left where Link was standing. Of course due to the screaming Majora had a pretty good idea where Link was and batted the rubble hiding him away. The fierce deity and the beast stared one another down then charged.

 _Time Skip because I realized how hard fight scenes are to write_

It was almost over. The fight was constantly a standstill between the deity and Majora. Link slashed the double helix blade at Majora and hit true to his mark. Major was fatally wounded and the battle would soon be over. At that moment Link's form started to change back, and Majora would not miss it's chance to take Link down with it. It's final blow was to the mask upon Link's face, shattering it into a million was stupefied, Majora had just broken his most powerful mask with its dying strength. He looked up and saw that it looked proud of itself, and he couldn't figure out why. It was going to die why did it look so happy. Then again Link couldn't bring himself to care, Majora was defeated and disintegrating. He could go home to Hyrule, and most importantly he wouldn't have to relive the same three days over and over again. Link's fantasies was soon cut off by the yelling of one concerned fairy. "Link how could you do that. That was dangerous, stupid, reckless, heck there isn't enough words to describe just how dumb that was."

" At least we're finally done. We saved Termina."

"You're insufferable."

" Awe you love me"

"NO I DO NOT"

"Yes you…."

Their argument was abruptly cut off by a rattling sound reached their ears. Did Majora come back somehow. They just defeated him, now they had to deal with it again. After a moment of looking at the mask on the floor they realized it couldn't be from Majora, so where was it coming from. Then Link noticed glowing from below him and saw the pieces of the Fierce Deity mask glowing and shaking. They started to rise into the air glowing and releasing the power that was contained within. Tatl and Link could only stare stupefied as a deep and heavy voice rand throughout the air.

 _"Young hero, holder of the Triforce of Courage, my mask has shattered marking the end of my existence, but balance must be kept. The power I held must go somewhere. As the one worthy enough to wield my mask you shall become my successor."_

Before link make a dry remark to Tatl about if he was hearing voices in his head, the fragments of the mask rushed into link piercing him, digging into his core and fusing with his body and power becoming his power.

Link couldn't stop screaming, it was so much more painful than using the masks. It felt as is his entire being was changing, similar to when he changed into a Zora or Goron but he could feel himself permanently changing to become a so called "deity". He just knew that after this he would no longer be hylian, and could no longer call himself a Kokiri.

Tatl could only watch as the boy she thought as a little brother, other than her actual brother Tael, be consumed by a blinding light and scream as if his lungs were trying to escape from his body. Then as quickly as it began it ended. The light and screams stopped and Link collapsed to the floor.

"Link? Link can you hear me?" Tatl hovered closer to the downed hero, trying to see just what happened to her friend. His clothes had turned from green to a light shade of gray, his hair was white and when she flipped him over he had the same marking as when he wore the mask earlier. To her relief he still was a child, but that relief died the minute she took a closer look at him. She had always wondered why the fierce deity was sometimes called an oni or it's mask called the oni mask. It must have been a reference to how Link now looked. He had taken on some demonic characteristic that she was certain were not there when he used the mask earlier.

Small horns were on his head, peeking just out from under his hair and there was two bumps on the sides of his head, just above his ears, looked like where more horns would grow. Small fangs poked just past his lips, the marking on his face emphasized how his skin was paler than normal. On his hands his fingernails were black and pointed like claws, his feet were surely the same as his hands. To top it off there was a pair of small, black bat or dragon like wings coming from his back. How was she going to break this to him. Would Link even believe her until he saw his own reflection. She was just going to have to stick with him until they managed to figure this out. After all what kind of friend/ partner would she be she just left him by himself to figure it out all on his own. Yeah, going back home could wait, Link needs her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Random doors leading to new dimensions?!**

Okay I have rewritten the chapters that I thought were complete garbage. Take two.

Third person pov.

'It's been hours and he still hasn't woken up. What am I supposed to do?' *sigh* 'Oh goddess above, why do you hate me so!' *internally wails* (meanwhile three certain goddess, that will be mentioned later, are giggling their asses off.) She's been hovering over him nervously for such a long time, her wings were getting tired and soon she might just join him in his napping spree. Well that was the case until *groan* "Tatl what happened. Did we beat Majora, because I really can't take it if we have to face him again." A very tired and grumpy Link woke up and answered Tatl's prayers. Now to break the knews to Link about his... changes.

 _One eternity later_

"This blows. These wings are useless. I flap them and all I do is barley lift an inch off the ground."

"You know for someone that just changed into a quote unquote "DEITY", you seem ABNORMALLY CALM."

"Come on Tatl there's no reason to fuss, so what I got wings and horns or whatever I mean at least I'm still technically me. So no harm done."

"NO HARM DONE, OH NO HARM DONE HE SAYS...WHY I OTTA…"

"Hey, hey, it's fine. I don't get why you're freaking out." (I like to imagine Link to be a laid back hero in his free time between saving the world a wooing Zelda.)

"Link you have horns on your head,HORNS, do I have to tell you just how many people will freak out just by the sight of you."

"Hey now that's a bit much don't you think, people won't run for the hills, they'll definitely be apprehensive, but they won't grab their torch and pitchforks." Tatl could only stare at her friends devil may care attitude, what was she going to do with him. Surely he can't just walk into public with the way he was now. How did he not get that? And as if reading her mind, "In fact lets go to the festival at clocktown. It's finally happening. We could go and enjoy our hard earned victory." Mouth agape Tatl watch Link look around, find the exit, and start walking towards town. She sighed and thought 'This is going to be a long day.'

 _Let's change the scene a bit_

In a small pocket dimension, separate than Hyrule, the divine dimension, termina, and any others that might exist, goddess would meet and discuss the future of Hyrule and the other realms they were in charge of. Although at the moment the dimension was shaking and seemed to be on the verge of collapse due to the wrath of one angry, green haired goddess of courage.

"YOU WANT TO SEND MY PRECIOUS CHAMPION WHERE EXACTLY!"

"Courage, be reasonable. He will not be accepted by the people of Hyrule no matter what race. If he stays his future will be filled with pain and loneliness." you know that. His future is dim and lonely if he were to stay."

"MY CHAMPION WILL NEVER BE LONELY, HE HAS ZELDA OR WHOEVER ELSE LIKES HIM, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT HE IS TOO OBLIVIOUS TO SEE IT."

"Geeze, you two need to chill, what does it take for a power goddess to get a nap around here."

The blue haired goddess was not amused, she was already dealing with one little sister, she COULD NOT handle another right now. " Give us a few minutes you carrot top."

"What did you call be you blue haired cardboard."And just like magic another fight began.

While her older sister were arguing, Courage thought over Wisdom's words. 'What if my champion really will become lonely… I can't let that happen to him… not after all he has done.' So with her nerves calmed she meekly asked "..wha-what if I do send him away. What will happen to Link."

Courage and Wisdom froze in the middle of their banter, what would you expect, the most stubborn of them just gave in to Wisdom's words so easily. Taken aback Wisdom cleared her throat then continued to explain as if she was never interrupted "*cough* as I was saying, we would send him away, of course we won't completely abandon him. We'll make sure he ends up happy and watch over him from here. It's the least we can do for the hero of Hyrule."

"O-Okay… but if he is unhappy there we bring him back immediately."

"Phss, like your hero will be unsatisfied. I picked out a special place where he'll fit right on in. Ain't that right blueberry."

"I think you're mistaken carrot top, I'm the one that picked out where Link will be staying." Thankfully before another fight could begin Courage cut in on their could be fight.

"So were not abandoning my champion right. Right!"

"Of course not we'll even give him gifts as he goes to the new world so he won't be completely helpless upon arriving."

"Yeah right, he is far from helpless, he defeated my Ganondorf. I think he will fare just fine."

"Ugh.. stop fighting with me on this Power, you're just still upset that Courage's champion defeated your's."

"Okay, we'll send my champion to the world you have chosen, but I still feel like we're abandoning him."

Wisdom could only sigh at her sister's good hearted yet stubborn nature. "If you're that worried we can just have the fairy go with him. Better yet if we really need to we can make a connection to him through the triforce mark on his hand."

The protector of courage just sighed "Can I at least watch over him in this realm for a few more days?"

Wisdom just put her hand up with disbelief but eventually gave into Courage's wishes. "Fine, but only for the rest of the day."

""Thank you thank you thank you. I have to decide on what to give Link! " Then in a bright flash of light Courage disappeared, leaving behind a speechless Power and Wisdom behind. Just how quickly can there sister change moods so fast. "We'll have to get her checked later."

"Agreed."

 _Back to Link and Tatl and their small misadventure to clock town_

"Hey Tatl who do you think were going to see there."

"..."

"Aw come one you aren't still made are you."

"... you almost left me behind."

"Welp, I can't help that you're too slow. I was almost 5 minutes away from the cave when you showed up."

"I'm to slow huh. Then who was the one that had to repeat the same three days at least 20 times."

"That's low Tatl, even for you." With an indigent huff from Tatl the pair continued on there marry way to the town. In fact they covered so much ground that they arrived in little over an hour. They were only about a mile out from the entrance to Clock Town.

"So Link."

"What Tatl?"

"Have you even tried to make yourself look normal, because there is no way the people are going to let you inside looking like that. Especially after they had to deal with the moon threatening to destroy them last night."

"Can't say I have, might as well try." Link closed his eyes and stood still for a few minutes. Tatl started to get bored again. It was taking so long. Maybe he couldn't do it. Then the changes disappeared. Well most of them anyway. The markings, white hair, and pupless eyes were there, but hey better than nothing.

"Hey Link you did it!"

"Really?!"

"Never mind there back."

They repeated this process over again many times until Link was so frustrated that he couldn't even begin to concentrate.

"Ugh, this is so HARD!" The next thing they new a pulse of power, bright, white, and blinding, came from Link's body. Knocking Tatl back a few feet from Link.

"What the heck was that."

*huff*huff*pant* "I-I don't know.. I just got frustrated...then it just happened."

"Well, maybe you have to control your emotions more. I mean the only reason you're other parts came back was because you lost concentration due to your emotions."

"Okay...I guess that sounds reasona…" Before he could reply a shout was heard from the distance.

"Over there look. A DEMON! Get It!" A random townsfolk from clock town must have seen the light form Link's newly discovered power and went to investigate. However Link didn't think on that the villager saw him, he was more caught up on his words. He knew he looked different but to be outright called a demon hurt deeply. Especially after all he went through to help these people. Seeing Link frozen in his spot, Tatl decided to say some encouraging words.

"Link get your ass in high gear and move."

"Huh..Oh shit. Grab on Tatl we're getting out of here." Link only had to wait a moment before the fairy was nicely tucked underneath his hat and he was off. More focused on getting away from the angry people of Clock Town he didn't notice a peculiar door that suddenly appeared in front of him. In fact he was so distracted that he didn't see the door open, at least not until it pulled him into a certain meeting goddess.

 _Time skips are great for lazy authors_

"Oh Goddess it's such and honor to be in your presences." Link just gave Tatl a brief wtf look and turned to the his goddess.

"So I'm supposed to go to a whole new dimension why exactly?"

"My champion you have the right to be sceptical, especially after you just defeated Majora, but I really believe that this is good for you."

"Yes my sister is correct. You have been given your childhood again by Zelda, but you have yet to spend it correctly."

Link whipped around to the a blue haired goddess. "This is crazy."

"I know it is, but I will only have the best life for my champion. If it must be in another dimension so be it."

" Fine, then what will happen to me in this other dimension."

"Well.."

This time it was Power's turn to interrupt Courage. "We can't be certain of everything there because we are not the Goddess of that realm, but but but we are certainly not going to leave you or our realms defenceless."

"Yes indeed, my sisters and I have prepared gifts for the journey to another world, as for the lands here,we will simply summon using the Triforce mark on your hand. Even then you will only be summoned if we think our realms are on the brink of destruction."

"I don't get why you're sending me at all, can't I just live here in hiding and only reveal myself when there is danger.."

"My champion, you deserve a better life than one in hiding."

"But what if I'm not accepted in the new land."

"Trust me squirt, the only thing we can guarantee is that you'll be accepted. If your really not accepted Courage will make Wisdom bring you back and live here with us. No matter how many rules that will break."

"Power, Courage, I think it is time to send the hero on his way. Present your gifts."

"Wait, I still don't understand your reasoning. Don't I get a say in this."

And simultaneously all three responded "No."

Courage raised her hands, "Now first the fairy's gift."

"Wait I'm going."

"Of course I can't leave my champion completely alone in a new land."

"But.."

Wisdom interrupted the fairy's thought process, "Now your gift will be a form of magic called shapeshift. Instead of a magic they have called takeover, you will need to take in some DNA of whatever you want to turn into instead of taking over a soul. It is up to you to practice with it to be able to maintain it for long periods of time. This magic should allow you to hide your fairy nature as it will cause alarm in that world."

"Wait why would they be afraid of me."

"While that world does have monsters, fairies and other magical beings like yourself are considered to be ironically fairy tales. Now then along with this magic you will have the gift of knowledge."

"What does that even…"

"It's my champions turn now! Link, I'm giving you a magic called earth demon slayer magic. With this magic you will be able to manipulate the plants around you. Of course with you technically being part one already you will be safe from negative side effects that could happen when using the magic incorrectly."

" Now for my gifts, I give you the gift of knowledge, same as Tatl. Unlike Tatl I bestow a magic orcana. Be warned this is not like the ocarina of time. You will not be able to reverse time, and can only play songs to cast minor spells like the song of healing.

"Welp I guess it's my turn. I don't really like you squirt, but I'm not going to be out done by the blueberry beside me. Of course if you want my gift your going to have to give me all the masks in your possession."

"What! Why? I spent a long time collecting all of those."

"Oi! Do you want my gift or not."

Grumbling under his breath Link hesitantly handed over his pouch full of masks.

"That's what I thought." She took the pouch and handed him a new one. "There take a nice look at what I got you, a proud smirk on her face.

With a quick peek inside Link saw a lot of new masks, but with the faces of monsters. "Wow… these are awesome! What do they do?"

"Geeze, there are transformation masks like your old ones, of course mine are better. They don't have any crazed up lingering spirits in them. You still need to be careful thou, even if there are no spirits in them, they are still monster masks. They come with new sets of instincts instead of new personalities so be careful with them, got it."

Link nodded vigorously " I bet the happy mask salesman would be cringing with jealousy."

"Alright carrot top I think that's enough ego stroking for one day, it's time for Link's new journey."

"Wait, you said there will be no quests."

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean your new life will be easy."

"What do you mean by it won't be easy. Me and Link are going to a new world…" And before Tatl could finish her sentence they were roughly shoved into the portal by power.

Welp until I write chapter three see ya. Oh here'a a bit of fun that I thought to include for the hell of it.

*Omake*

"Ughhh… what happened?"

"Thank the goddess you're okay!"

"Tatl? Ugh, not so loud."

"Link are you okay?"

"It feels like a lynel ran over my head."

"At least that's not the worst part."

"What do you… what the.. MY HAIR IS WHITE!"

"THAT'S THE PART YOU FOCUS ON!"

"THERE'S MORE!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS YOU HAVE DEMON PARTS. FRICKIN DEMON PARTS. JUST LOOK."

"Oh, hmmm. Weird. Hey do these wings work?"

"sigh... Link you need to focus on the bigger picture."

"But there wings Tatl. WINGS!"

Tatl just hovered over to Link's head. *smack*

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For making me worry over you for nothing you piece of garbage."

*dramatic gasp* "Oh you wound me Tatl."

*smack*

"Owie *snife* why do you harm me so?"

*smack*

"Owwww."


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay last chapter I put earth demon slayer instead of plant demon slayer. It sounds a lot better that plant demon slayer and Tatl is like a take over mage. Also this chapter focuses on their adaption to the fairy tail world so it's a bit slow in my opinion but it can't be helped. To the story._

 **Old perverts and forest children**

3rd person pov

'It's so bright. Where am I?' Link tried to move within the white void and soon discovered he couldn't feel a thing. 'Where's Tatl?' Suddenly a force was pulling on him, dragging his prone form deeper into the white void. Then everything turned blue, wind whipped by his ears adding to his disorientation. 'I have to find Tatl.' " T-TATL! WHERE ARE YOU?" 'Can she even hear me over all this wind.' *groan* 'Where did that come from?'*snore* 'It sounds like its coming from under my hat!' "Tatl is that you?" "OH MY GODDESS, TATL IF THAT'S YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

."Link I'm trying to sleep."

"GET UP! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UNDER THERE?"

"What's the big deal? There's this amazing thing called sleeping, you should try it." Tatl lifted the rim of Link's cap and saw the problem. They were hundreds of feet off the ground! Rapidly getting closer and closer to the forest below them. The wind howled around them, and it was a miracle that Link's hat even stayed on. Scratch that it just flew away. How are they going to survive this if even Link's invincible dorky hat couldn't pull through. Tatl quickly grabbed onto Link's hair. "OH MY GOD LINK DO SOMETHING."

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE'RE IN THE SKY. THE FREAKING SKY."

"DON'T YOU HAVE WINGS!"

"THERE TOO SMALL!" And to prove his point link started to desperately flap his tiny wings to no avail. The forest was getting closer and closer, much to close for Link. 'Think Link, THINK, what do I have. Okay I have a useless fairy, a few swords, wings that don't work, a pouch full of masks, some magic…wait the masks!'

"TATL DON'T FREAK OUT."

"WHAT?"

Like a madman Link started to dig through the pouch for anything, literally anything as long as it could fly. Unfortunately the first thing he found was 'ugh, do I have to use this.' Takes a look at the approaching ground. 'No choice.' And he slaps on the mask. The pain was immediate as it normally was for transformations, and the next thing Tatl knew she was riding a Kesse. Link flapped trying to learn how to fly within the 30 seconds he had before becoming a pancake.

"YESS! I'm not going to become a fairy splat."

"Gee whiz, this is the thanks I get for saving your ass. You have your own wings!" Or at least that what he was trying to say all that came out of his mouth was *screeee* It was long and high pitched. Link was so surprised he faltered and almost stopped flying.

"Oh my god Tatl what up with my voice!? Tatl? TATL!" *scree*screee*scree*

"Link stop screeching just land somewhere and we'll figure it out then."

*scree*

"What did I just say!"

*scre* Link apologized, or at least tried to. Then with a couple flaps and a face plant into the base of a tree Link managed to get to the forest floor. 'Man flying took a lot of energy. Maybe food could help. That fairy looks good. Wait no, no. He can't eat Tatl, she's his friend. But she does look delicious."

"Ahh I need to get the mask off NOW!" *scree*SCREEE*

"Ahg, Link what's wrong with you. Your voice is literally hurting me...Link?"

Link just ignored Tatl, trying to claw off the mask on his face, but with his wing hands it wasn't coming off at all. He scratched at it faster and more panicked as he felt his new instinct getting louder and harder to deny.

"Link calm down. I'll get the mask off you."

*scree*chomp*

"Did you just try to BITE ME!"

*scree* ' This must be what goddess power was talking about when she said instincts. He wants to eat me.'

"Okay Tatl, you can do this. Just rip of the mask that is making your friend want to eat you. ugh This is going to go horribly." Tatl watched as Link continued to flap his wings towards his face desperately and snuck as quietly as she could behind him. Then quick as lightning she smacked the back of his head so hard that it fell of his Kesse head.

*groan* "Thank's Tatl, I almost ate you, and I would be left here all alone."

"Hey that's not the 'Thank's Tatl, your so amazing Tatl' I was hoping to get, but I'll take it."

"If you're really that unsatisfied I could always try to eat you again."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I bet you'll taste just like cucco."

"LINK!"

"Hahahaha. I'm not gonna eat ya. We've got a forest that has anything we need, ah being a Kokiri has its perks."

"Like what. Looking like a dork in a green tunic and hat."

"NO! Like knowing how to make a house in a tree, away from any predators that want to eat a fairy."

"I don't to hear anymore fairy food jokes from you."

"Lighten up Tatl, nothing's going to get you. Not while I'm around. Now let's go find my hat and some shelter."

Time skip to a couple months later

While the Wisdom goddess gift seemed useless to Talk and Link at first, it actually proved to be really useful. Especially when they decided to try and use their magic. It had been a long week of sleeping in a cave when Link saw the perfect tree to make a house out of the only thing was he need some tool other than his sword to carve his house out of the tree. When suddenly information flooded into his head. Thoroughly explaining what magic was in that world, how only 10 percent of the population could use it, how rare his magic was, about guilds, but most importantly what exactly his magic did and how he could start to learn and use it. In fact the first earth demon slayer magic he did was not fighting a monster of practicing the destructive power of it, but perfectly hollowing out the tree for his home and making living essentials to go inside. (of course he doesn't have a fridge, but he does have running water. How you ask. Convenience.) Now they have a perfectly good home that has a table, chairs, Kitchen, two rooms, and a desk. (and other things made out of wood, along with the cloth items made out of fur. Courtesy of Link hunting forest critters.) They even found a lake close by, which they turned into their training grounds/playground. Tatl had gotten a bit of Links DNA and luckily turned into a hylian. Well almost like a hylian. While she didn't have any of link's more demonic qualities she had white hair and purple markings in her new form and could easily be mistaken for his sister. And so throughout the two months, minus the week of making a home, the two practiced their ability to transform and fit in to the new world.

Thou this isn't that important, because this is just a checkup on our favorite characters the real fun started at the every famous guild hall fairy tail.

Kind of Makarov's pov

makarov grumbled as he made his way through the forest right out of Magnolia. He kept on getting reports of weird sightings from the lake there and it was getting rather annoying. He sent out a couple of mages to check but they came back with no reports of anything suspicious. So why was the council still sending him reports of odd magic reading there. 'Hmm, a good walk around could do me some good, I need a break from all my brats bickering.'

So know, here he was, trekking through the forest on a hot day, promising himself that once he found that dumb lake he was going to jump right on in. Screw his old joints, it's freaking hot. Picking up speed at the thought of taking a dip, he approached an opening between a couple of trees leading right to the lake. Or at least he would have if not for the pair of voices right on the other side of the opening.

"Okay Link it's almost been four hours, how you doing?"

" I can reach the four hour mark. I can totally do this!"

"Looks like you can't bucko."

"Dang it! I was so close Tatl. So freaking close."

Makarov's interest was peaked. 'What exactly was a couple of kids doing this deep in the forest. Better yet, why were they trying to reach four hours for. Just what are these children up to.'

Taking a quick peek through the brush, makarov saw a child mage trying to control his transformation magic. With small horns peeking through his hair, and small wings from his back, at least that was what he could see. Or at least that's what he thought they were doing until he. 'Hmm, this might require further investigation.'

3rd person pov

"How are you Tatl, you've held that form for almost three and a half hours now."

"I'm starting to falter a bit , but I'm going to break your four hour bottle cap if it kills me. I WILL BE FIRST."

"Geez you're so competitive."

"Like your not."

"Fine point made, but still you have to snuff out my pride like that."

"... Hey Link. I think you should get behind be."

"What why."

Then he felt it, a presence right behind the opening to their "playgrounds". And not only was there a presence there but a huge amount magically power as well. It was easily understood that it was no monster beyond the trees but a person and so he reluctantly followed Tatl's instructions. Not wanting to risk whoever it was seeing his current appearance. 'Hopefully Tatl can keep up her Hylian form for a bit longer or we're screwed.'

"Hey, you know it's rude to spy so come on out."

"Tatl you could be a bit more tactful."

"YOUR telling ME to be tactful. Have you looked in a mirror recently."

"No but I do have a lake." *chuckle*

"Ughh, Link so immature, wait hold on… You back there stop snickering and come out."

Makarov was definitely surprised, how was this young girl able to hear him. 'Ha..kids these days.'

"I'm not kidding, I'll sick Link on you."

"OI!"

"Come on out or I'll start to think your an old pervet into little kids."\

*spit take* "I'M NOT INTO LITTLE KIDS YOU BRATS."

'He didn't deny being a pervert though.'

"Then what are you doing here mister…"

"Makarov. It's Makarov Dreyar, and my guild was sent a quest to check the lake."

"Then why are you here."

"Can't a guild master take a vacation from his destructive brats."

"Your a guild master!?"

"I didn't know guildmasters where pervs!"

"Tatl stop being rude."

"I answered you question and it's only polite to give a stranger your name after they have given you theirs."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Tatl just do it he already saw me and didn't do anything."

"But Link what if he tries to do something later."

'They just gave out their names without even realising it. These kids…'

"How about I tell you why I'm here and you tell me why your out here in the middle of the woods."

"Uhhhh.." *sigh* "Sorry about my um… sister. We've been living in this forest for the past few months."

"You kids have been suriving out here. Don't you know how dangerous the vulcans are out here."

"Well me and my...little brother have been doing just fine."

"Hhmm..fine then what about your brothers apperance. Care to explain that."

"NO id rather…"

"It's fine, before we came here I was um, cursed." Link looks over at Tatl's hylian appearance.

"My hair, eyes, and marking are natural the other stuff isn't and we haven't found a cure yet."

"Then why not send a request to a guild?"

"Why do you think were living in the woods old man."

Makarov looked at the two dimensional travelers. "Then come to fairy tail!"

 **bonus:**

"Hmmm... Hey Tatl have you seen my hat."

"No I haven't seen anything, but I do think we need some more firewood."

"Alright." And as Link ventures into the woods, Tatl disreatly pulls out a long dorkey hat and tosses it into the fire.

"Muhahahah... begon ugly green hat, BEGON!"

"MY HAT!"


End file.
